A Fate at Sea
by toocruelayuzawa
Summary: AU Hetalia. Basically it what i think the world of Hetalia would be like if the bodies of water were people too. This is the story of North Sea and her life in Hetalia. There is love, pain, and struggle on her path to happiness.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Then sun was just starting to rise when I looked out the window. Plenty of light for my morning run. As I finished getting dressed, I looked at the bed and the sleeping man in it. France was always so much more beautiful when he slept. When he was a sleep I knew he wasn't out trying to get someone else into his bed. England may be a bore, but at least he was loyal. As I left the room, I stopped in front of the mirror. My long, light blonde hair was tied back in a perfect ponytail. My light blue tank top and dark blue shorts looked nice against my pale skin. My trusty watch was on my left wrist and I was wearing my favorite dark blue running shoes, completing my look. Satisfied, I left and went outside. Breathing in the crisp morning air, I knew it was going to be a beautiful day. Too bad everybody who was here was going to be in a conference all day. The countries were always holding conferences. Looking up at the UN building, I had to admit it was built perfectly for its use. There was a room for every country, and a huge hall for their conferences. One of the benefits of being a body of water instead of a country is that I get to skip out on all that boring stuff. At least there was going to be a ball afterward.

I am North Sea, and I control the English Channel that runs between England and France. And yes, I am dating France. And England. They both know, and they often fight for my attention. Honestly it got old centuries ago. But they both have moments where they are sweet, though England is sweeter. England tells me that my eyes are brighter than the stars and as blue as the sky. They both tell me that my smile is the most beautiful one they have ever seen. That's my life, splitting my time between my boyfriends. The only reason I started running in the morning was so I could take a break from the two of them. Once I loved them both, now I stay because I fear being alone. I wish I was strong enough to leave them.

Sighing, I started to stretch before my run. Usually, I during my runs I stop thinking and just focus on the sound of my feet hitting the road. Little did I know that this run would change everything. As I started to run and lose myself in the rhythm, a man started jogging next to me. Distracting me enough that I faltered a few steps. He was very attractive and muscular. His hair was as blonde as mine, only his was short and carefully styled back. He looked over at me and smiled before running ahead of me. Competitive person that I am, I took it as a challenge. I refused to be so easily outdone. I ran even faster and overtook my mysterious running partner. We raced the whole way back to the UN building. Only slowing when we got there. It was clear that we were both out of breath from giving the unofficial race our all. Once we caught our breath, the man came over to talk to me.

"You are a very good at running, fräulein. Not many can keep up with me," The man said . His accent made me think he was Germany. Either that or Austria had a major make over.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself," I responded smiling. I love compliments. That's part of why I fell for England.

"I don't think we have met before, and I know all of the countries here," the man said. Definitely a German accent.

"We haven't met because I'm not a country. I only came because France and England said there was going to be a ball," I told him. His eyes widened a little. He must have heard of me. It's not every day a country ends up with a body of water, let alone two countries.

"I see. You must be North Sea. The Sea who shares her bed with both France and England. I am Germany, it is a pleasure to meet you," He said with a bow. I couldn't help but smile. I totally guessed right.

"It's nice to meet you too, Germany. You can call me North," I responded. Looking at my watch I realized that there was only an hour till the conference started.

"And if we don't get going, you'll risk being late. But maybe we can talk more at the ball tonight?" I asked, hopeful that I would have a very good, attractive, charming reason to ditch England and France.

"I would very much like that, North. I will see you there," Germany said kissing my hand like a gentleman. We both went inside and went our separate ways. I was looking forward to the ball, now more than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

I was so excited for the ball that I spent the whole day getting ready. I painted my nails to match my dress, and styled my hair into a curly updo, completed with a small tiara shaped comb in front. I spent hours making sure everything was perfect. Dangling earrings, a choker necklace, and a light coating of eye shadow, blush, and lipstick completed the look. My strapless dress a deep sapphire blue that complimented my light blue eyes. Looking in the mirror, I felt proud of my look.

There was a knock at the door as I was reaching for my white shawl. My escort to the ball must be here. France and England had a coin toss to decide who got to bring me to the ball, so I wasn't sure who it was.

"Come in," I said, draping the shawl over my arms. The door opened and England came in. I guess he won the coin toss. Taking in my outfit he smiled and bowed.

"You look absolutely ravishing, North. A beauty such as yours should be enjoyed by all," he told me. Complimenting me, yet also saying that we should get going. He was dressed finely in a black and white classic tuxedo. I gave him a half smile as he extended his arm for me to take. I took his arm and we went to the ball.

France was waiting when we arrived, he was dressed very nicely with a black and dark blue tux. His tie was already gone and the first couple of buttons on his shirt undone, exposing part of his chest. England was less than thrilled with France's ensemble. _Great, _I thought, _the fighting is going to start early._ Sighing, I took a seat with France and England on either side of me.

"I say Frog, couldn't you dress appropriately at least once in your life! There is a lady present and she doesn't care for that kind of indecency!" England shouted at France.

"HA! You know nothing of women. Our lady prefers this kind of outfit, perhaps if you dressed like me she wouldn't spend so much more time at my house instead of yours!" France yelled back. They continued fighting like that for the next half hour. Fighting over who I liked more, and which of them I should dance with first. I really disliked being with them. Why couldn't I just leave them!

I spotted Germany across the room, and silently pleaded for him to come rescue me from the two bickering fools. He must have read the desire for escape in my eyes, because he came over. Looking at France and England fighting so intensely that they didn't even notice him, he bowed to me.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, fräulein. May I ask you for this dance?" He said taking my hand and gently kissing it. He really was a gentleman.

"You may," I replied standing and smiling. Finally I was going to have some fun! We walked out onto the dance floor as a waltz came on. Taking one of my hands in his, and placing his other on my waist as I placed my free hand on his shoulder, we began to dance. He was a very good dancer.

"Thank you for rescuing me from those two idiots," I said smiling. He smiled back.

"It was my pleasure, fräulein. However, if I may ask, why do you continue your relationship with them if you dislike them?" He asked. I sighed. I knew someone would ask eventually.

"To be perfectly honest, I'm afraid of being alone. I don't really get along with my family, and since I don't really have friends I would be completely alone in my house if I left them. I can't stand the loneliness," I told him. Every word was true. My family cut off most of their contact with me when I started seeing France and England. They didn't approve of my "fling with land". Now I only saw them once year for the family gathering/meeting.

"Then why not just break up with one of them? Wouldn't things be easier that way?" Germany asked. I gave a bitter laugh at that.

"And which one do I choose to stay with? The controlling, bore England or the cheating, womanizing France?" I asked in return. He frowned at me.

"I guess that is a problem," he replied. The song ended and we continued to dance as the next one started. We were quiet for half of the song. Germany looked thoughtful as we twirled about the dance floor. I glanced over at where I left France and England. They both were sitting down and drinking, though since England wasn't having a meltdown I guessed his drink was nonalcoholic. Germany sighed, and I returned my attention to him.

"Well, if the only thing keeping you in your relationships is fear of being alone, perhaps I can help. Summer starts soon, and Italy will be spending the summer at my house. Why don't you join us until the summer is over?" He asked. I couldn't believe my ears. Germany was offering me a way out. At Germany's house I could meet other countries, make new friends. I wouldn't have to choose between being alone and being miserable! I could almost cry from the joy I felt.

"I would like that very much," I said, trying to contain my overwhelming happiness. He nodded at me.

"Very well. Italy and I are leaving after the ball tonight. If you wish you can come with us tonight, of course you would have to tell your "dates", but I'm sure Italy will enjoy your company," Germany said looking at my two soon-to-be-ex-boyfriends. They were glaring at us. The song came to end and I left Germany in order to end my current romances, promising to meet up with him and Italy in a few hours.

As I approached them, England and France stood. They both started to babble about how they were sorry for arguing and ignoring me. I held up my hand and silenced them both.

"France you're a louse. You constantly try to get others into your bed and frankly you're so much of a douche that I can't stand being around you. England, you are boring, commanding, controlling and just all around an annoying twit. I'm breaking up with both of you. I've been miserable for centuries and I am done," I told them. They both looked at me stunned. I didn't wait for them to respond. I left the ball and packed up all of my things, changing into a t-shirt and jeans. I took my hair down and packed away my jewelry. Once everything was ready, I left with my bags. It was time to meet up with Germany and Italy. My new life awaited.


End file.
